


Sanguine

by Kalloway



Series: Sanguine/Silken/Suite [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Peri needs to work off a little excess energy.





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> For MMoM, Day 1. ^_^

Peri flopped down on her bed, still a bit giddy from the evening's activity. She'd gotten to show off a bit while protecting Lord Xander, not that she'd necessarily meant to show off. That had just happened because the assassin she'd discovered was exceptionally wily and she'd had to be at her absolute best. 

She'd ended up covered in his blood, red and warm and sticky, but she hadn't been hurt and Lord Xander was safe. He'd praised her and sent her to clean up and get some rest; Laslow would be with him for the rest of the evening... 

That, Peri didn't mind. Laslow was absolutely as good at stabbing people as she was, if not better. But that also didn't help with the fact that even after a soak in the nice, warm water deep in the castle, Peri still felt wide-awake and like she could run clear to Hoshido without feeling tired. And Hoshido was a long way away. 

Kagero had given her a few little herb packets for sleeping, but Peri had long since used them all. Kagero had suggested other things as well, for when herbs weren't an option and meditation wasn't quite possible, but Peri hesitated. She wasn't a stranger to her own body, she just... 

Well, there weren't any more assassins. She'd checked. They'd all checked. And besides, Lord Xander had Laslow to keep him safe. That meant that relaxing was fair game... However she needed to do it. 

Her boots had already been kicked off and her leggings didn't really need to go anywhere-- None of her clothing did, really. She just needed to push her skirt up as she shifted a bit, straightening out and spreading her legs. Might be fun to get a few toys like Lady Camilla had, if this was going to happen more often... Peri pushed a hand down into her panties. 

No real reason it shouldn't, either. Felt good as Peri slipped her fingers lower and spread her labia. She wasn't surprised by the dampness she found; she'd just bathed and she had been thinking for a moment... Thinking about when Kagero had suggested touching herself as a way to help her sleep, wind her down, take care of a last little bit of energy, or even just when she needed to feel good in a different way from the way that protecting Lord Xander made her feel. Peri had known that even though she'd rarely done it. It just wasn't something she'd ever really gotten to talk about with anybody else, but with Kagero... 

They'd talked about so much, not just food or fighting or how beautiful Kagero looked when covered in the blood of their enemies. They'd spoke of little things, of wanting to please their lords, of quiet things, of needing, sometimes-- 

Kagero was breathtaking, when covered in blood not her own. Red, running down the curves of her breasts. On her strong thighs and calves, on her swift feet-- Peri pulled her own wetness from deeper within, bringing it back to rub over her clit. She moved her hand faster, thinking of blood and Kagero, how she'd like to be there next time to share in the kill, and to then wash Kagero clean. Perhaps she could touch Kagero-- If Kagero would have her-- 

Her orgasm felt nearly as good as driving her lance into the heart of an assassin; equally warm, wet, and finally, as Peri shuddered one last time, she was content. 

She took a deep breath and pulled her hand free-- Ah, no need to keep her clothing on, really. She wiped her hand on her panties as she shimmied them off, then smiled. Well, now there was nothing really stopping her from doing that again... 

Lord Xander was safe with Laslow. And she wasn't quite tired yet.


End file.
